


i'm fading (your beauty conquers the darkness)

by starssshine



Series: adashi oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Angst, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Shadam, Short One Shot, adashi, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Adam looked at Takashi like he was the moon and Takashi looked at Adam like he was the sun, two celestial bodies that may not orbit each other but have a connection all the same. They had their differences and they had their similarities, and they complemented each other. Sure, the sun and moon had no real connection when you thought about it with the mind of a scientist, the mind of a space pilot, but both of them tended to flip off that section of their brain when they were with the other.or, nine snippets of Adam and Shiro's life and one big mistake.





	i'm fading (your beauty conquers the darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this, why am i here, why is this the /fourth/ adashi fic i have puked out in 24 hours  
> title from Starlight by Starset (if y'all have never heard of starset go listen to them they need more credit)

**ten.**

Adam looked at Takashi like he was the moon and Takashi looked at Adam like he was the sun, two celestial bodies that may not orbit each other but have a connection all the same. They had their differences and they had their similarities, and they complemented each other. Sure, the sun and moon had no real connection when you thought about it with the mind of a scientist, the mind of a space pilot, but both of them tended to flip off that section of their brain when they were with the other.

**nine.**

Adam had known Takashi since they both were boys applying for the Garrison. Years and years had passed and issues that meant the world to them back then were forgotten now. Life was perfect and beautiful and when Adam had taken Takashi to his favorite place to stargaze they had held hands and smiled at each other and Adam could see the heavens in his eyes.

**eight.**

Adam searched the skies for beauty and Takashi searched them for possibility, for potential. Adam had never seen Takashi as someone over-ambitious, but when he looked at space and stars he became a different person. A passionate, driven, determined man who wouldn’t stop for anything. Adam loved him.

**seven.**

Adam saw the light leave Takashi’s eyes the day he was told no matter what precautions he took, he would only have a few years left to fly. The bright, magnificent glow began to dim, but it was replaced by something dangerous, something Adam couldn’t quite place. Some kind of fire, some kind of inferno filling him up from his hair to his toes.

**six.**

Adam comforted him, held him until there were no more tears. Takashi must have understood that life is short and he just had to live it out, or at least, Adam hoped he did. Life went on— day in and day out and day in and day out and on and on and  _ on _ . Adam put on foot in front of the other, holding the light of his life’s hand through it all.

**five.**

Adam watched Takashi fight, he watched him hide his shaking hands and cover up his disease from everyone, smiling through the pain and laughing through the tears. That glimpse of a blaze in Takashi that one day seemed all but gone, covered by a gloss that seemed permanently glued to his eyes. Everyone thought the golden boy might have just started to become a little stressed (which was understandable, people wondered how he hadn’t been stressed before), but Adam knew better.

**four.**

Adam knew something was up when Takashi didn’t come back to their room one night. He assumed it was something to do with an upcoming mission that would take Takashi into space somewhere, they wasn’t sure where yet, but Takashi came back halfway through the night and could barely walk, barely move. Adam brought him to their bed and helped him down and Takashi told him that he was fine, that he would be okay by the morning. He had been to the Garrison nurse and had been told if he were to leave for Kerberos (the moon of Pluto, apparently, was where he was going which sounded  _ fantastic  _ to Adam) he would not last long after. And Adam hid his tears and decided to deal with it in the morning, and went to sleep troubled.

**three.**

Adam waited for Takashi in their cafe, the one they had gone to on their first date and the one they went to when they were stressed or happy or they knew the other would be showing up later. Takashi came in and dropped his bag on the couch and talked about Iverson’s words like they were foolish, when in fact they echoed Adam’s thoughts. And automatically, stupidly, heartbrokenly,  Adam gave him an ultimatum. And he saw the fire in Takashi’s eyes again, and he knew there was no going back.

**two.**

Adam walked out of that cafe and it was the hardest thing he ever did. It was an effort to take a step and an extreme effort to not look back and run back and kiss Takashi again and again and again but he didn’t. He kept walking and never looked back.

**one.**

The ship blasts off into the air and Adam turns his back, hiding the tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love them  
> thanks for bearing with me through my angst, i love you all and it makes me so happy to see comments on my works, y'all are great  
> -rosey


End file.
